Danger School
by Kumai-chan
Summary: Un pequeño y extraño pergamino lleva al grupo de Inuyasha como protagonista a una extraña escuela con una compañía no tan agradable para ellos. Allí se encontrarán con personas nunca antes vistas y competirán contra otras escuelas en torneos algo... Extraños. (Lamento que el primer capítulo sea corto) Crossover entre Inuyasha/Naruto/Dragon Ball Z/Fairy Tail/Bleach


La enorme sombra del árbol sagrado alegaba a quienes dormían en ella, en especial pequeños y hermosas criaturas sobrenaturales que sucumbía y daban pequeños ronquidos a su tan anhelado sueño, esperado por muchas horas de arduo esfuerzo

—¡Kagome deja de ignorarme!— Se oyó un grito de un hanyou mirando amargamente hacia una chica

—¡Cállate Inuyasha! Si sigues así despertarás a Shippo y a Kirara— Advirtió una azabache de piel nívea y finas facciones, llevaba puesto un uniforme verde al estilo japones y acariciaba maternal mente a los pequeños seres que descansaban en sus piernas

—¡Pero todo es tu culpa! Mira, si dejas de ignorarme estaré muy callado— Propuso el hanyou, su brillante cabello color plata bailaba con el viento mientras su ojos dorados miraban atentamente a la joven azabache que, curiosamente estaba callada mirando al suelo

—¡Deja de molestar! ¡Si me hubieras hecho caso no estaríamos en esta situación, te dije claramente que necesitamos descansar y tu no quisiste, por eso ellos están muy cansados!— Estalló la azabache poniendose de pie

—¡Pero necesitamos buscar a Naraku!

—¡No es excusa! ¡Nosotros no somos tan resistentes como tu! ¡Deberías entender!

—Inuyasha la señorita Kagome tiene razón— Intervino un monje dejando caer la leña que había conseguido

—Es un idiota— Susurró una exterminadora caminando hacia ellos con algunos pescados en la mano

—¡Feh! ¡Cállense!— Masculló el hanyou—No es mi culpa que sean tan débiles— Se defendió

—Inuyasha...— Susurró la azabache acercándose a él—¡Abajo...!— Gritó con todas sus fuerzas oyendo el fuerte impacto de éste

—Te lo mereces— Habló la castaña recostándose en el árbol— Y tu también ¡Monje libinidoso!— Gritó Sango dándole una cachetada a Miroku, quien aprovechaba que la castaña estaba distraída para hacer una de las suyas

—¡Auch! Pero Sango, yo solo quería ver ese pergamino que estaba al lado tuyo— Se excusó el monje señalando el árbol

—¿Pergamino?— Preguntó extrañada la castaña mientras se volteaba a ver— ¿Dónde?

—Detrás tuyo Sanguito— Indicó Miroku sobándose la mejilla

—¿Seguro será éste?— Examinaba Kagome tratando a abrirlo, pero en un descuido Inuyasha ya lo tenía— ¡Inuyasha...!

—¡Feh! Tiene algo raro

—Dámelo

—¡No!

—¡Que me la des!— Ordenó la azabache

—¡No!

—¡ABAJO!— Gritó la miko haciendo que Inuyasha volviera a estrellarse en el frío suelo— Bien, la tengo

—Léela— Repitieron curiosos Sango y Miroku junto con los pequeños acompañantes que recién se habían levantado por el escalando.

—Bien, dice:

Queridos jóvenes de la era del sengoku:

Me complace informales que, yo Kumai Tano, les invito a una ardua temporada en unos de mis privilegiados colegios.

Será una grata estadía para ustedes ya que habrá competencias y diversiones en lecciones de aprendizajes. Me despido y espero que sean buenos alumnos ya que otros como ustedes han sido convocados.

Atte: Kumai

—¿Una escuela? Pero eso solo está en mi época— Se interrogó Kagome por sí misma, era muy raro que una carta del futuro haya traspasado las barreras del tiempo— "Tengo un presentimiento"— Pensó la joven azabache mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla

—¿Qué es eso?— Preguntaron todos mientras un aura rosa los rodeaba y destellos de luces los cubrían. Luego de 5 minutos la luz se izo más intensa ocasionado que todos se abrazaran por largo rato que estaban desesperados hasta que la luz se opacaba lentamente restaurando todo a la normalidad, pero lo que estaba delante los dejo mas sorprendidos

—¿"Danger School"?— Nombró la azabache interrogándose por segunda vez. Era raro y curioso aparecer en lugar tan de repente. Único ya que la inmensa escuela se encotraba delante de ella y de los demás, tenía un aura diferente y a la vez llegaban algunos estudiantes pasando por las grandes puertas abiertas que tenía un extraño signo.


End file.
